Whataya Want From Me?
by Miss Saigon11
Summary: Songfic. When Kagome sees Inuyasha with Kikyou, she starts to wonder whether it's worth staying with Inuyasha when her heart is being torn apart. Inuyasha finds her and they have a little talk. Can he convice Kagome that she means way more than she think


**Hello and welcome to my newest Sonfic, Whataya Want From Me!**

**Yes, yes, it's another one, now shut up!**

**Okay, so the song that I'm using, Whataya Want From Me, is by Adam Lambert. Heard of him? Yeah, I'm sure. If you are a fan of him, that's great, me too, but if you're not, whatever, I'm sorry, but this is the song I chose. Whether you continue to read this or not is totally up to you.**

**If you're reading this you most likely chose to continue reading my fic. Yay!**

**Let's see if you recognize these plot lines: **

**Inuyasha goes to see Kikyou and Kagome gets really angry and leaves. Inuyasha realizes that he truly loves Kagome and goes to see her. He confesses, she confesses, and they kiss. They go back to the feudal era and somehow Kikyou finds out. Things happen and Kikyou ends up dying, sometimes by Inuyasha's hand. And they live happily ever after.**

**OR**

**Inuyasha goes to see Kikyou and Kagome witnesses the meeting and gets really upset and leaves. She's in the woods, having an inner battle with herself when Inuyasha shows up. He asks why she's so upset and she yells at him. They argue for a while and then Kagome ends up confessing her feelings. Inuyasha tells her that he loves her and that he only went to Kikyou to tell her that he doesn't love her anymore and that he can't go to hell with her. And they live happily ever after. **

**My fic is kinda follows the premise of these two plots but it is very very different. What are the differences you may ask? Well, you must read to find out!**

**Anyways, I hope you enjoy my sonfic Whataya Want From Me!**

**Disclaimer: ****I do not own or make money off of Inuyasha. This was made purely for fans by a fan. It is in no way sponsored, approved, endorsed by or affiliated by Rumiko Takahashi or Viz Media, or any other affiliates. I also do not own the song Whataya Want From Me by Adam Lambert.**

**Flames are welcome.**

* * *

Kagome sighed and turned away from the sight before her. As quietly as possible, she walked away from where Kikyou and Inuyasha were standing.

"Oh, get a hold of yourself!" she whispered to herself. "It's not like he hasn't run off to her before." She shook her head of the hurtful thoughts and continued to Kaede's hut.

But something caught her eye. She turned her head and let her gaze settle on the Bone Eater's well. Her feet padded across the grass and stopped right in front of the well. She trailed her fingertips across the old wood. "Ah!" she cried and pulled her hand away. "Splinter."

Kagome sat on the lip of the well, on foot on the ground and the other brought up to her chest. She inspected her finger. The twilight of the coming night made it impossible to see anything so she just gave up. She looked down into the depths of the well. Just one small push over the side and she would be in her time, with her friends, her family…..

_'And away from Inuyasha,'_

She felt her heart twist and she curled herself up and wrapped her arms around her knee. _'I can't keep doing this to myself. It hurts too much.'_

She straightened up and looked up at the sky. The full moon lit up the sky and illuminated the surrounding terrain. _'Inuyasha? Are you looking at the moon as well?'_ As she looked up at the moon she couldn't help but feel that she was connected to her hanyou even though he was with Kikyou. _'It's because we're sharing the same moon,' _she thought. She looked back down the well and felt a sense of dread. _'But in that time, we don't share the same moon.'_

"Kagome?"

Kagome flinched. She knew that voice, but she wasn't sure if she wanted to face him. Heart won out over mind and she turned around to see Inuyasha standing at the edge of the small clearing.

Inuyasha caught her gaze and held her eyes with his own. "What are you doing? Are you going to go back?"

_Hey, slow it down. Whataya want from me?_

_Whataya want from me?_

"You'll keep your promise, right? You'll come back?"

_Yeah, I'm afraid. Whataya want from me?_

_Whataya want from me?_

Inuyasha walked over to where Kagome was sitting on the well. He stopped in front of her, his eyes still locked with hers.

Kagome was the first to break the eye contact. "I don't know, Inuyasha. I just…don't know anymore."

"It's not like I'm staying with her. I always come back don't I?"

_There might have been a time when I would give myself away._

_Oh once upon a time, I didn't give a damn._

Kagome didn't say anything. She just tightened her arms around her knee.

_But now, here we are. So whataya want from me?_

_Whataya want from me?_

Inuyasha crouched down on his knees and placed one hand on her knee and the other turned her face towards his. She didn't bother pushing him away. "I don't mean to hurt you. I don't want to. I hate it. But please trust me. I'm doing my best."

_Just don't give up, I'm working it out._

_Please don't give in, I won't let you down._

_It messed me up, need a second to breathe._

_Just keep coming around._

_Hey, whataya want from me?_

_Whataya want from me?_

_Whataya want from me?_

Kagome stood up and pulled away from him. "Inuyasha, I know that! I've always known that! I know I promised that I'd always be with you, but I just don't know what to do anymore!" She turned around to face him, tears threatening to spill. "It hurts…every time you go see her, my heart tightens more and it hurts! I know I'm being unreasonable because I know how you felt about her and how you still feel about her but," she paused. She took a deep breath and looked Inuyasha squarely in the eye. "But right now I have to do what's best for me."

Inuyasha took a step closer to her. "And what is best for you?"

The tears fell. "I don't know! It hurts to be away from you but it hurts to be with you! Either way I…" she trailed off again. "I…" Her knees felt weak and she lowered herself to the ground. "I…"

Inuyasha knelt down as well. He wiped the tears away with his thumbs. "Please stop crying,"

_Yeah, it's plain to see._

_That baby you're beautiful._

_And there's nothing wrong with you._

"I don't know why you continue to cry for me, and I don't think I will for a while, but I don't want you to leave me. I know it hurts but I can't help but feel selfish right now. I can't help but take advantage of your kindness. Please stay with me."

_It's me. I'm a freak._

_But thanks for lovin' me._

_Cause you're doing it perfectly._

Kagome shook her head and pulled away. "I can't, Inuyasha! I want to but I can't help but feel selfish too. I want to stay, but I can't. I'm sick of being reminded that no matter what I do I'll always be second." She stood up and placed her hand on the well again. "I'm sorry Inuyasha," she sniffed, "but I'm afraid this is where we say good bye."

She turned to leave but a strong hand grasped her upper arm. She turned back and came face to face with and angry Inuyasha.

"If you seriously think that I am going to let you get away that easily, then you really don't know me." He loosened his hold on her arm and placed his other hand on her other arm. "Yes, I might have let you leave back when we first met, but not now. I've changed and…I think that's because of you."

_There might have been a time when I would let you slip away._

_I wouldn't even try, but I think you could save my life._

"I know you think that you're just extra baggage, but you're not."

Kagome waited for Inuyasha to say how much everyone else needed her and how much she's done for the others. But he never did.

"I need you here with me. I really do. Do you have any idea how important you are to me?"

He never mentioned them once.

_Just don't give up, I'm workin' it out._

_Please don't give in, I won't let you down._

_It messed me up, need a second to breathe._

_Just keep comin' around._

_Hey, whataya want from me?_

_Whataya want from me?_

The tears came at full force and Kagome leaned against Inuyasha. He lowered them both to the ground and wrapped his arms around her.

"Things will get better, I promise."

_Just don't give up on me._

_I won't let you down._

_No, I won't let you down._

"You won't hurt anymore. You just have to trust me. Do you trust me?"

Kagome opened her mouth to speak but a sob was all that came out. She nodded.

"Good."

_Just don't give up, I'm working it out._

_Please don't give in, I won't let you down._

_It messed me up, need a second to breathe._

_Just keep coming around._

_Hey, whataya want from me?_

Kagome had stopped crying a long time ago, but they still remained in that position; her leaning against him and him holding her tightly.

_Just don't give up, I'm working it out._

_Please don't give in, I won't let you down._

Inuyasha cleared his throat. "So…you'll keep your promise?"

_It messed me up, need a second to breathe._

_Just keep coming around._

"Yes."

_Hey, whataya want from me? (Whataya want from me?)_

"You promise?"

_Whataya want from me? (Whataya want from me?)_

Kagome chuckled and looked up at Inuyasha with red, puffy eyes and a small smile. She leaned into him until their noses almost touched. Inuyasha's breath hitched a bit and his face flushed a bit.

_Whataya want from me? (Whataya want from me?)_

"I promise."

* * *

**And there you go! Whataya Want From Me!**

**Couldn't find the differences? Allow me to enlighten you:**

**1. Kagome doesn't get mad and storms off to her time. She silently walks away back to Kaede's. She just passes by the well and thinks about going home.**

**2. Kagome doesn't reveal her true feelings, but hints to it whens she says "It hurts to be away from you" and "I'm sick of being reminded that no matter what I do I will always be second."**

**3. Inuyasha doesn't reveal his true feelings, but also hints to it when he says "I need you here with me. I really do. Do you have any idea how important you are to me?"**

**4. They don't kiss. He just holds her and she leans against him.**

**5. Kikyou does not die nor does she get told that Inuyasha has to leave her. It's just another one of their hush-hush meetings.**

**And that's the end to the differences.**

**So, please read and review! It would make me very happy! (I mean....who _doesn't _get happy when they get reviews?)**

**Heh. If there are any readers of my other fic Love Under a Bloodred Sky reading this, I bet you're thinking "how can she be writting all these song-fics when she could be using this time to write the next chapter!" I promise ya, I will get it out! Just beware my random writting splurges!**

**Thanks for reading this!**

**Blessings!**

**Miss Saigon11**


End file.
